I Love You, Cho Kyuhyun
by cloudwin
Summary: Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telat menyadari aku juga mencintaimu,, terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerimaku... YAOI! Pairing: Kyusung, Yewook, Yewon, etc. CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

FF Kyusung ~~ I Love You, Cho Kyuhyun ~~ Two Shoot

Main Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk

Pairing : Kyusung, Yewook, YeWon, HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya. Dan ff ini murni milik saya

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Tragedi (Maybe)

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan DLL

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

.

.

.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telat menyadari aku juga mencintaimu,, terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerimaku.

.

.

.

Happy Reading,,

.

.

.

" Wookie,," panggil Yesung.

" Wookie,,kau dimana baby?" panggil Yesung dengan suara lebih keras lagi. Dia mencari diseluruh ruangan rumah tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Perasaan takut mulai meliputi dirinya. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Wookie-nya perlahan airmata turun membasahi pipi chubbynya tersebut.

" Eomma,,,,," Panggil Wookie masuk kedalam rumah bersama Kyuhyun.

" Wookie,,," seru Yesung. Dia langsung memeluk _namja_ kecil itu dan tanpa diminta airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. " Kau kemana saja baby? Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu?" tanya Yesung tanpa melepas pelukannya.

" Wookie tadi pergi jalan-jalan sama Appa, Eomma" jawab Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya " Wookie dan Appa membelikan Eomma ini," Ryeowook pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak mungil berwarna putih kepada Yesung.

" Apa ini baby? Apa yang kau berikan untuk Eomma?" Tanya Yesung tersenyum, diambilnya kotak mungil itu dari tangan Ryeowook, ditatapnya kotak tersebut kemudian matanya beralih melihat Kyuhyun yang daritadi berdiri melihat mereka berdua.

" Eomma,buka kotaknya.. Apa Eomma tidak penasaran dengan hadiahnya?" pinta Ryewook kesel. Yesungpun membuka kotak mungil tersebut. Terlihat sebuah kalung berliontin kura-kura. Ia menatap kagum benda tersebut,

" Eomma sukakan?"

" Ne chagi, Eomma suka,, Gomawo,," Yesung pun kembali memeluk Ryeowook dengan bahagia.

" Siapa dulu donk yang milihin buat Eomma, iya kan Appa?" Tanya Ryeowook pada namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap mereka.

" Ne baby," jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung walaupun itu hanya ucapan terima kasih. ' Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya? Padahal dia begitu perhatian dan baik' batin Yesung. Dia terus menatap Kyuhyun tanpa kedip, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya

" Eomma, aku lapar,," rengek Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum," Ayo kita makan, Eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini," Yesung kemudian menggendong Ryeowook

Mereka bertiga sarapan bersama, baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Mereka makan dengan tenang.

" Eomma, wookie sudah selesai. Wookie kekamar dulu ya,, wookie capek.." ucap Ryeowook sambil berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun diruang makan.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Yesung tidak berniat memulai percakapan dengan suaminya Kyuhyun. dia masih focus terhadap makanan dipiringnya.

Yesung terpaksa menikahi Kyuhyun karena dia telah hamil Ryeowook. Namja yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya malah pergi meninggalkannya. Yesung sudah putus asa mencari namja yang telah membuatnya hamil seperti ini. Atas desakan Appa nya dan takut nama keluarganya rusak oleh ulahnya maka ia bersedia dinikahkan dengan Kyuhyun, namja pilihan Appanya. Yesung selalu menutup pintu hatinya untuk namja yang telah menjadi suaminya tersebut. Hatinya masih mencintai seorang namja, namja yang merupakan ayah kandung dari anaknya tersebut. Walaupun namja tersebut telah meninggalkannya tapi dirinya masih mencintai namja tersebut.

" Yesung-ah,," panggil Kyuhyun

" Apa?" jawab Yesung dingin

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dirinya tau kalau Yesung tidak pernah mencintainya, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Karena dia percaya bahwa dia akan membuat Yesung mencintainya.

" Besok malam temani aku pergi ke rumah Donghae hyung. Dia mengundang kita makan malam bersama "

" Aniyo, aku tidak bisa,, " ujar Yesung dingin. Dia pun segera membereskan piring yang terletak dimeja dan berjalan pergi menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun tau Yesung akan menjawab tidak, tapi ia berharap Yesung mau pergi bersamanya. Dia ingin seperti pasangan suami-istri yang lain. Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Yesung masih saja sibuk mencuci piring, ia tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang tadi mengajak dirinya.

" Wonnie, aku tidak bisa mencintainya …" Airmata pun mengalir keluar dari mata Yesung " Aku terlalu mencintaimu.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"ucap Yesung lirih

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Yesung. Seharusnya dia menjadi seorang istri yang bisa melayani suaminya. Yah, dia memang melayani suaminya dalam hal menyiapkan keperluan Kyuhyun untuk pergi kekantor dan memasak makanan untuk nya. Tapi selebih dari itu, ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

.

.

.

Perlahan Yesung merebahkan dirinya disamping namja mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ditatapnya muka namja tersebut dan di elus nya rambutnya secara perlahan.

' dia sangat mirip denganmu wonnie," ucap Yesung dalam hati. Direngkuhnya tubuh tersebut kedalam pelukkannya. Lalu iapun menyusul anaknya tersebut kealam mimpi.

Yesung tidak tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia lebih memilih tidur bersama Ryeowook, buah hatinya.

.

.

.

" Kyu-ah, mana Yesung?" Tanya Donghae ketika Kyuhyun datang sendirian kerumahnya. " Ayo kita masuk,"

" Yesung hyung tidak bisa datang hyung, mianhae. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam rumah Donghae. Mereka duduk diruang tamu " Dia hanya menitipkan salam untukmu dan Hyukkie hyung,,"

" Kyu… Apa Yesung hyung belum bisa menerimamu ?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Kyuhyun merupakan sahabat kuliah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dan Donghae tau apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

" Belum hyung,,, sikapnya masih sama seperti biasanya,," ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

" Sabar Kyu.. hyung yakin suatu saat Yesung akan mencintaimu,," ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun

" Hae-ah, makanan sudah siap.. Ayo kesini,," teriak seorang namja dari arah ruang makan.

" Kajja Kyu, sepertinya makanannya sudah siap,"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

" Hyung,,," sapa Kyuhyun kepada namja gummy smile tersebut

" Kyunnie-ah,, " Eunhyuk pun segera memeluk Kyuhyun. " Eh, Yesung hyung mana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Yesung hyung tidak bisa datang, hyung" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum " tapi dia menitipkan salam untukmu,"

" Apa Yesung hyung belum bisa menerimamu ? " Tanya Eunhyuk.

" Belum hyung, dia belum bisa menerimaku,,"

" Baby, ayo kita makan.. aku sudah lapar ini.." sela Donghae. Donghae mencoba menarik Eunhyuk supaya dia tidak menanyakan tentang Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, ayo duduk.. kita mulai makan,,"

" Ne hyung,,"

" Hyung, makanannya enak banget, " puji Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk " Apa kau yang memasak semuanya, hyung?"

" Waeyo? Tentu saja aku yang memasak semuanya,," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

" Jinjja?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" Tapi sewaktu kita kuliah dulu, kau tidak bisa memasak. Ingat waktu kau memasak mie ramen untuk kita makan waktu belajar dirumahmu? Mie ramennya penuh dengan air seperti Sungai Han," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa

" Ya! Itu kan dulu,," Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. " Sekarang aku sudah bisa memasak dan ini semua aku yang membuatnya,," Dia kesal Kyuhyun menertawakannya.

Kejadian waktu kuliah tersebut tidak akan pernah Eunhyuk lupakan. Dan pada waktu itu juga Kyuhyun lah yang menertawakannya paling keras ketika dirinya membuat ramen untuk makan malam mereka. Dan kini Kyuhyun terus menertawakannya tanpa henti…

PLETAK

" Appo hyung,," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya

" Rasakan itu,, siapa suruh menertawakanku,," ucap Eunhyuk. Dirinya puas mendaratkan satu jitakan keras dikepalanya Kyuhyun yang menertawakannya.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah laku istrinya dan sahabatnya tersebut hanya mampu tersenyum. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

" Gomawo hyung telah mengundangku makan malam bersama kalian," ucap Kyuhyun. saat ini dia telah berdiri disamping mobilnya, bermaksud untuk pulang kerumah. " Aku pulang dulu ya hyung,,"

" Ne Kyu,, hati-hati ya,,"

Kyuhyunpun memacu mobil Hyundai NF Sonata berwarna hitam tersebut meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumah. Mata caramel nya menangkap sesosok namja tengah tertidur pulas disofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun mendekati namja tersebut. Diusapnya kepala namja tersebut.

" Hyung.. kapan kau akan mencintaiku? Sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu untuk Siwon hyung sampai kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dikecupnya kening Yesung dan ia pun menggendong Yesung ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

Sesampai dikamar, Kyuhyun pun membaringkan Yesung diranjang dengan perlahan. Ia takut Yesung akan terbangun. Setelah itu, ia pun mengganti pakaian nya menjadi piyama. Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya disamping Yesung. Di kecupnya kening Yesung sekali lagi sebelum ia menyusul Yesung kealam mimpi.

Matahari pagi menyusup masuk melalui celah celah jendela. Terlihat seorang namja manis membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamar tersebut.

' Hng, Eh, kenapa aku bisa tidur disini?' batinnya. Yesung menyadari bahwa ia tidak tidur dikamar Ryeowook melainkan dikamar dirinya dan menoleh kesebelahnya, Yesung menatap namja tampan itu, dia mencoba mengelus pipi Kyuhyun perlahan.

" Mianhae Kyu atas sikapku selama ini,, aku tidak pernah membencimu..sebenarnya aku menyukaimu tapi kau terlalu baik untukku, Kyu.. aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu… Mianhae,,,," bisik Yesung perlahan. Ia pun segera bangun dan berjalan menutup lantai bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Kyuhyun membukakan matanya. " Yesung hyung,," ucap Kyuhyun menatap kearah pintu. Ternyata Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura tidur dari tadi. Ia sudah lebih dulu bangun tapi enggan membuka matanya. Dia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Yesung sehingga dia tetap berpura-pura tidur. " Aku tau Hyung kau tidak membenciku,,Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa mencintaiku,,"

.

.

.

Hari ini Yesung mengajak Ryeowook ke Lotte World. Ryeowook terlihat sangat senang. Dari tadi ia terus bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan.

" Eomma,, "

" Wae Baby,,"

" Kenapa Appa tidak ikut bersama kita,Eomma?"

" Kata Appa , dia tidak bisa ikut bersama kita. Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa Appa tunda dikantornya,," jelas Yesung berbohong. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersama mereka ke Lotte World. Rasa ego nya yang tinggi membuatnya enggan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun kemanapun.

" Jinjja?"

" Ne Baby,, tadi Eomma sudah menelepon Appamu, katanya dia tidak bisa ikut," ucap Yesung mencoba meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya diam menanggapi jawaban dari Eommanya itu. Dia bukan akan bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara kedua orang tuanya. Ryeowook tau Eomma hanya akan berbicara dengan Appanya karena dirinya. Dia juga tau kalau dirinya bukan anak kandung dari Appanya.

.

" Baby, kita sudah sampai,," ujar Yesung saat dirinya sedang memarkirkan mobil renault Samsung sm5 hitam miliknya.

Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSPnya tersebut " Wah,,, wookie ingin mencoba semua permainannya Eomma,," mata Ryeowook menatap kagum ketika melihat Lotte World yang ada didepan matanya.

" Kajja kita turun ! "

Yesung dan Ryeowook mencoba semua wahana yang ada di Lotte World. Tidak terlihat kelelahan diwajah mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat begitu bersemangat dan sangat bahagia. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat,haripun semakin sore. Tidak terasa matahari akan mulai tenggelam dan digantikan oleh sinar Rembulan. Yesung dan Ryeowook pun segera meninggalkan Lotte World.

" Eomma,,"

" Wae?"

" Eomma, Wookie mau ice cream,,"

" Hng…Ice Cream,," Yesung berpikir sejenak " Baiklah, kita mampir ke toko ice cream.." jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah kedai ice cream. Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk menunggunya didalam mobil sementara ia membeli ice cream di seberang jalan. Yesung kembali dengan sekotak ice cream ditangannya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kearah dirinya. Tapi Yesung tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Ryeowook pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "EOMMA,,,AWASSSSSSSSSSSSS!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju arah Yesung.

Yesung yang terkejut melihat mobil itu melaju kencang hanya terdiam ditempat dia berdiri. Kakinya tidak sanggup untuk melangkah menjauh, ia hanya mampu menutup matanya ketika merasakan mobil itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

DUAKKKGGG

BRUKKK

Bunyi bersamaan terdengar serempak ketika seorang mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga Yesung tersungkur di bahu jalan, sedangkan orang tersebut terlempar beberapa meter di depan mobil tersebut.

" Eomma~~~" Ryeowook pun keluar dari mobilnya, berlari kearah Yesung dan memeluknya.

" Eo~Eomma" Airmata mengalir deras dikedua pipi Ryeowook. Ia sangat ketakutan.

" Baby,,uljima,," ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. "Eomma tidak apa-apa,,uljima ne,," Yesung hanya mengalami lecet-lecet pada kulitnya dikarenakan tersungkur tadi. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi. Sedangkan mobil yang menabraknya tadi sudah melarikan diri.

Perlahan Yesung bangkit dan menghampiri seseorang namja yang tergeletak bersimbah darah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

DEG~~~~

" Ti~tidak mungkin,,," ucap Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia berlutut disamping namja tersebut " SIAPAPUNNNNNNNNNN TOLOOOONNNGG AKU!" teriak Yesung sambil meletakkan kepala namja tersebut dipangkuannya. Diusapnya wajah yang bersimbah darah tersebut. " TOOOLLLLLOOONNGGG!" teriak Yesung. Yesung terus menangis sambil memeluk namja itu.

TBC

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**FF Kyusung ~~ I Love You, Cho Kyuhyun ~~ Two Shoot - Part 2a**

Main Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng

Pairing : Kyusung, Yewook, YeWon, HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya. Dan ff ini murni milik saya

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Tragedi (Maybe)

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan DLL

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

"EOMMA,,,AWASSSSSSSSSSSSS!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju arah Yesung.

Yesung yang terkejut melihat mobil itu melaju kencang hanya terdiam ditempat dia berdiri. Kakinya tidak sanggup untuk melangkah menjauh, ia hanya mampu menutup matanya ketika merasakan mobil itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

DUAKKKGGG

BRUKKK

Bunyi bersamaan terdengar serempak ketika seorang mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga Yesung tersungkur di bahu jalan, sedangkan orang tersebut terlempar beberapa meter di depan mobil tersebut.

" Eomma~~~" Ryeowook pun keluar dari mobilnya, berlari kearah Yesung dan memeluknya.

" Eo~Eomma" Airmata mengalir deras dikedua pipi Ryeowook. Ia sangat ketakutan.

" Baby,,uljima,," ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. "Eomma tidak apa-apa,,uljima ne,," Yesung hanya mengalami lecet-lecet pada kulitnya dikarenakan tersungkur tadi. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi. Sedangkan mobil yang menabraknya tadi sudah melarikan diri.

Perlahan Yesung bangkit dan menghampiri seseorang namja yang tergeletak bersimbah darah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

DEG~~~~

" Ti~tidak mungkin,,," ucap Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia berlutut disamping namja tersebut " SIAPAPUNNNNNNNNNN TOLOOOONNNGG AKU!" teriak Yesung sambil meletakkan kepala namja tersebut dipangkuannya. Diusapnya wajah yang bersimbah darah tersebut. " TOOOLLLLLOOONNGGG!" teriak Yesung. Yesung terus menangis sambil memeluk namja itu.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung menangis histeris pun menghampirinya segera. Ia berdiri disamping Yesung dan melihat namja yang dipeluk oleh Yesung.

DEG~~~~~

" Ap~Appa,," ucap Ryeowook dengan suara gemetar. Ia pun berlutut dan kembali menangis disamping Yesung. " APPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Ryeowook. Suaranya menjadi serak karena ia menangis dan menjerit secara bersamaan.

Ternyata yang menyelamatkan Yesung adalah Kyuhyun. Dia yang mendorong Yesung ke bahu jalan sedangkan dirinya lah yang ditabrak oleh mobil tersebut.

Yesung menoleh, dia tidak menemukan satu orangpun yang melintasi jalanan itu. Dan masih dengan airmata yang berlinang Yesung meraih HP dikantong celananya. Dia menekan beberapa nomor yang menyambungkannya pada seseorang diujung sana.

'Yeoboseyo,,' jawab seseorang diujung sana

" Hyukkie-ah" ujar Yesung sambil menangis

'Yesung Hyung,,,, Hyung, gwenchana? Kenapa kau menangis'

" Kyu~Kyuhyun…" ujar Yesung segukan

' Kyuhyun kenapa hyung?'

" Kyuhyun.. di~dia~~dia kecelakaan…" ucap Yesung lirih

' Mwo? Kok bisa hyung? Apa yang terjadi?'

" Ceritanya panjang hyukkie-ah,,,"

' Sekarang hyung dirumah sakit mana?'

" Hyung baru aja mau membawa Kyu ke rumah sakit,," ujar Yesung lirih

' Rumah sakit mana Hyung?'

" Shappire Blue Hospital"

' Baiklah hyung kita ketemu disana,,'

" Ne"

Yesung pun mematikan teleponnya. Diusap nya airmata di kedua matanya. Ditatap namja kecil disebelahnya itu.

" Baby,, tunggu disini ne,, Eomma ambil mobil dulu, setelah itu kita bawa Appa ke rumah sakit,," Yesung segera mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Yesung pun segera membawa Kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit yang dia sebutkan tadi.

.

.

.

" Hyung,," panggil EunHae serempak. Mereka menghampiri Yesung yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

Yesung menoleh keasal suara tersebut. " Hae-ah..Hyukkie.." ujar Yesung pelan.

" Hyung,bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi sama Kyunnie,Hyung?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi. Tampak disampingnya Eunhyuk yang telah menangis sama seperti Yesung. Sejak menerima telpon dari Yesung, Eunhyuk tampak gelisah, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sama sahabatnya tersebut.

" Hae, ini semua salahku,,," ucap Yesung pelan. " Kyuhyun begini karena diriku,,"

" Mwo? Apa maksud Hyung?"

" Jadi…." Yesung pun menceritakan bagaimana dirinya hampir ketabrak mobil dan Kyuhyun lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya

Eunhyuk pun segera memeluk Yesung dari samping. Mereka menangis bersama-sama.

" Ini bukan salahmu Hyung,,, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu.." ujar Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Yesung " Uljima.."

" Tapi Hyukkie,.. Seharusnya aku yang ditabrak bukan Kyu,,,hiks,,hiks,,"

" Uljima Hyung,, ini bukan salahmu,,uljima"

Cklek~~~~

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seorang Dokter yang keluar dari ruangan ICU. Yesung yang melihat Dokter tersebutpun segera menghampirinya.

" Dok Tan, bagaimana keadaan suami saya?" tanya Yesung. Ia melihat name tag yang bertuliskan Dr. Tan Hangeng yang berada di jas Dokter tersebut.

" Anda siapa?"

" Saya istrinya, Dok," jawab Yesung cepat

Hangeng terkejut bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa menjadi istri dari seorang namja juga. Dia pernah mendengar pernikahan sesama namja tapi dia kira itu hanya gossip, ternyata beneran ada didunia ini.

Tapi dengan segera ia menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya itu " Maafkan saya hnggg…"

" Yesung… panggil saya Yesung,,"

" Ah..baiklah,," ujar Dokter Hangeng tersenyum. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. " Maafkan saya Yesung-ssi… Suami anda,,,, dia mengalami geger otak karena benturan yang cukup keras dikepalanya dan saat ini dia mengalami koma,," tutur Dokter Hangeng.

JDEERRRRRRR

Yesung merasakan bumi ini berhenti berputar. Apa yang ia dengar ini pasti salah, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengalami koma. Ia menangis dengan keras, hatinya begitu sakit dan dirinya merasa bersalah.

" TIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

Jerit Yesung histeris. " INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya lagi. Donghaepun segera mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung." Hiks,,hikss,,Hae.. ini pasti salah kan? Dokter ini pasti salah kan? Hiks..hiks…" Yesung menangis dipelukan Donghae, sedangkan Ryeowook, hanya menatap bingung kenapa Eommanya menangis dan menjerit seperti itu.

Donghaepun ikut menitikkan airmatanya, Bagaimana mungkin Sahabat yang sekaligus sudah dia dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya kini tengah terbaring koma didalam sana.

" Uljima Hyung,,. Hyung harus sabar,," ujar Donghae. Tatapannya pun kini beralih kearah Dokter tersebut. " Kapan Kyuhyun akan sadar?"

" Saya tidak bisa memastikannya,, bisa jadi besok Kyuhyun sudah sadar, mungkin juga minggu depan, bulan depan atau tahun depan,," ujar Hangeng. Yesung menangis lebih keras setelah mendengar hal tersebut. " Hae,hiks..hiks..ini semua salahku,,,hiks..hiks.. ini semua gara-gara aku,Hae hiks.."

" Mianhae,, saya permisi dulu.. Masih ada pasien lain yang harus saya tangani,, Kalian boleh melihat Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi tidak boleh semuanya masuk, harus bergantian" jelas Dokter Hangeng sambil berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari komanya. Yesung pun selalu rajin datang untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun ia titipkan kepada Eommanya. Ia ingin focus menjaga Kyuhyun. Semenjak Kyuhyun koma, Yesung berubah menjadi peduli kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah ini karena rasa bersalah nya?

Tidak! Yesung telah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi keegoisan dan cintanya yang buta pada Siwonlah yang membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dirinya juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

" Kyu,, aku mohon sadarlah,," ujar Yesung sedih. Ia pun mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun " Mianhae Kyu,, ini semua karena aku,,, seharusnya aku yang berada disini bukan kau,," kali ini liquid bening kembali lolos dari kedua matanya. ' Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telat menyadari aku juga mencintaimu Kyu,, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerimaku. Tapi aku mohon Kyu sadarlah, biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya..Biarkan aku menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu Kyu,,' batinnya

.

.

.

" Hae, apa Kyunnie belum sadar juga?" tanya Eunhyuk duduk sambil memberikan secangkir the kepada Donghae.

" Belum Baby,, Keadaan Kyunnie masih tetap sama,," ujar Donghae sambil menyesap teh yang dibikin oleh istrinya tersebut.

" Aku kasihan sama Yesung hyung, Hae. Selama Kyunnie sakit, Yesung hyung semakin kurus. " ujar Eunhyuk sedih

" Iya Baby, tapi Yesung hyung itu keras kepala, dia bersikeras untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dirumah sakit,, padahal kan dia bisa bergantian denganku,,"

" Besok aku ingin kesana Hae,," ujar Eunhyuk manja

" Baiklah, besok kita sama-sama pergi kesana,," ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Yesung kini tengah duduk ditaman Rumah Sakit karena Dokter sedang mengganti baju dan tabung infus Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menutup matanya sejenak, membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya.

" Sungie,,"

DEG~~~

'Tidak mungkin,,' batin Yesung. Ini pasti bukan dia. Yesung pun segera membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi. " Won~Wonnie,," ujar Yesung terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang ia cintai tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya sekarang.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis, diapun duduk disamping Yesung, " Sungie,,,"

" Wonnie.. ini beneran kau?" tanya Yesung tak percaya

" Ne Sungie, ini aku Siwon mu,," ujar Siwon sambil memeluk Yesung

" Lepas!" pinta Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.

" Wae Sungie?" Siwon menatap Yesung heran. " Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Siwon ingin memeluk Yesung lagi, tapi Yesung segera menolak

" Mwoooo? Kau merindukanku?" ujar Yesung sarkatis " Apa aku tidak salah dengar? hahahaha" Yesung tertawa sinis " Selama 4 tahun ini kemana dirimu? Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang huh?" tanya Yesung marah.

" Mianhae Sungie,,, Selama ini aku melanjutkan kuliah ku di Amerika. Appa ku mengirimku kesana.. Mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu,," ujar Siwon sendu.

" Hahaha.. Jadi cuma ini alasanmu meninggalkanku dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali kepadaku huh?" Hatinya terlanjur sakit ketika Siwon meninggalkannya dulu, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Ia masih mengharapkan Siwonnie-nya.

" Ani~Aniyo… Bukan karena itu saja, Kau tau kan Appaku tidak menyukai hubungan kita dan dia mengancam akan menghancurkan keluargamu jika aku masih tetap berada disampingmu,,"

" Mwo?"

" Appaku bilang dia akan menghabisi keluargamu jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu,," tutur Siwon.

" Ja~jadi itu alasanmu meninggalkanku Wonnie?"

" Ne Sungie,,, mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu yang sebenarnya," sesal Siwon

" Sudahlah Wonnie, semua telah terjadi,, kita lupakan saja semuanya," ujar Yesung tersenyum tipis. Yesung memaafkan Siwon, dirinya tidak pernah membenci Siwon karena telah meninggalkannya. " Wonnie, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

" Oh, tadi aku sedang mengantar eommaku check up," ujar Siwon tersenyum " Dan Sungie, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit ini?"

" Kyuhyun sedang dirawat disini,Siwon. Ia mengalami kecelakaan," ujar Yesung sedih.

" Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon bingung. Ia tidak tau siapa itu Kyuhyun

" Ne Siwon. Ah aku lupa, kau kan tidak mengenalnya," ujar Yesung tersenyum. " Kyuhyun itu suamiku,Wonnie-ah"

" MWWWWWOOOOO?" Siwon kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung telah menikah dengan namja lain. " Wae~Waeyo Sungie? Kenapa kau menikah dengan namja lain?" tanya Siwon sedih,

Yesung memandang kearah langit, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak nya dan menghembuskannya kembali secara perlahan. " Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak meninggalkanku, mungkin aku tidak perlu menikah dengan Kyuhyun,,," ujar Yesung tanpa memandang kearah Siwon " Kau tau, waktu kau meninggalkanku aku sudah hamil anak kita Siwon,,"

JDEEERRRRR

Siwon dibuat terkejut lagi atas pernyataan Yesung. " Apa katamu, Sungie?"

" Iya Wonnie, waktu itu aku hamil anak kita. Disaat aku kerumahmu dan ingin memberitahumu kabar bahagia tersebut, kau malah pergi ke Amerika. Dan orang tuamu mereka mengusirku tanpa memberitahu kau pergi kemana,," ujar Yesung menangis. Peristiwa itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Siwon hanya diam mendengar semua penuturan Yesung. Dirinya merasa bersalah, Yesung pasti menanggung semua beban itu sendiri.

" Dan kau tau, Appaku mencarikanku seorang namja untuk dinikahi denganku supaya aku tidak menjadi aib bagi keluargaku,, Orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari rekan bisnis Appaku"

Siwon merasa semakin bersalah, airmata menitik dari matanya. " Ja~Jadi dimana anak kita, Sungie?" ujar Siwon parau " Bagaimana rupanya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya,Sungie" pinta Siwon

Yesung menatap Siwon sejenak. Ada keraguan dalam dirinya untuk mempertemukan Siwon dengan Ryeowook. " Dia ada dirumah Appaku, Wonnie "

" Antar aku kesana Sungie, aku mohon… Aku ingin bertemu dengannya,,"

" Baiklah,, kita kesana sekarang,," ujar Yesung seraya berdiri " Tapi aku kedalam sebentar, aku ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun."

Yesung berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menatap punggung Yesung, hatinya begitu hancur ketika mendengar Yesung menikah dengan namja lain. Tapi Siwon tau itu bukan salah Yesung, dirinya terpaksa menikah dengan namja tersebut.

Yesung berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah. " Kyunnie, aku pulang dulu sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi," bisik Yesung ditelinga Kyuhyun. Iapun mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tanpa Yesung sadari, jari tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

" Eomma~~~~~" teriak seorang namja kecil ketika melihat sang Eomma datang.

" Baby,," Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat dan mengecup keningnya lama. " Eomma kangen, Baby"

" Wookie juga kangen sama Eomma,," Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Ia melihat seorang namja tampan berdiri tepat dihadapannya, Ia pun segera melepas pelukkan Yesung. " Eomma,, Ahjusshi ini siapa?"

Siwon perlahan berjalan kearah Ryeowook, ia pun segera memeluk Ryeowook sambil menangis.

Ryeowook bingung. Kenapa namja tersebut memeluknya dan ia mendengar namja tersebut menangis,, " Ahjusshi kenapa menangis?"

" Wookie~~~" ujar Siwon. Ia memeluk Ryeowook sangat erat.

Ryeowook semakin bingung bagaimana namja yang sedang memeluknya ini tau namanya. Ia pun menatap Yesung bingung.

Yesung yang mengerti akan arti tatapan Ryeowookpun segera menjawab " Dia ini Daddymu Baby. Dia ini ayah kandungmu."

" Jinjja? Dia Daddy Wookie eomma?"

" Ne Baby,,"

" Daddy," ujar Ryeowook senang sambil membalas pelukan Siwon.

Akhirnya hari itu Ryeowook mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya. Dia begitu senang dan tidak ada rasa benci kepada Appanya, karena dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kedua orang tua kandungnya.

.

.

.

Cklek~~~

Terdengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Seorang namja tampan berjalan menuju kearah seorang namja yang terbaring diranjang tersebut. Ditatapnya namja yang sedang tidur tersebut, hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam.

" Mianhae,, Jeongmal Mianhae,, gara-gara aku sekarang kau jadi begini,," ujar namja tersebut. Dia duduk di kursi sebuah kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang tersebut.

.

.

.

_'Siapakah yang memasuki kamar tersebut, dan apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga ia meminta maaf. apa yang akan terjadi pada rumah tangga Yesung dan Kyuhyun setelah Siwon muncul kembali. Apa Yesung akan kembali kepada Siwon atau tetap bersama Kyuhyun?'_

T B C

.

.

.

Annyeong saya kembali lagi^^ adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini xD.

Mianhae saya lama update nya..

Gomawo bagi yang udah review^^

Leave your RCL Please^^


	3. Chapter 3

**FF Kyusung ~~ I Love You, Cho Kyuhyun ~~ Two Shoot - Part 2b**

Main Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng

Pairing : Kyusung, Yewook, YeWon, HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Tragedi (Maybe)

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan DLL

.

.

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

.

.

.

**Cklek~~~**

**Terdengar pintu kamar yang terbuka. Seorang namja tampan berjalan menuju kearah seorang namja yang terbaring diranjang tersebut. Ditatapnya namja yang sedang tidur tersebut, hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam.**

" **Mianhae,, Jeongmal Mianhae,, gara-gara aku sekarang kau jadi begini,," ujar namja tersebut. Dia duduk di kursi sebuah kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang tersebut.**

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

" _Ne Eomma,, aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebentar lagi juga sudah sampai,," ujar namja tampan tersebut sambil menyetir mobil Audi R8 Spyder miliknya._

" …_.."_

" _Ne Eomma,," Namja itupun mematikan hpnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku._

_Namja tampan itupun menghela nafas. Hari ini begitu melelahkan buatnya. Dia sedang mencari seseorang yang begitu lama, tapi sampai saat ini dia belum juga menemukannya._

' _Sudah satu bulan aku mencarimu, tapi sampai sekarang aku bisa menemukanmu,,' batinnya ' Sebenarnya dimana dirimu? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu,' _

_Perasaan rindu menyeruak dalam hatinya. Dia sangat merindukan orang tersebut. Selama bertahun-tahun ia menahan rasa rindunya. Berbagai cara sudah ia coba untuk menemukan orang tersebut._

_Namja tersebut menutup matanya sejenak. Saat dia membuka mata, tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan. Ia sudah membunyikan klakson mobilnya, tapi namja tersebut hanya berdiri tengah jalan. Namja tampan itu menginjak rem mobilnya, tapi mobilnya tidak bisa berhenti. Disisi lain ia melihat seseorang berlari kencang menuju arah namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya tersebut. Namja itu mendorong namja tersebut, dan _

_DUUUAAAAKKKGGGG_

_Terdengar suara benturan keras tubuh seseorang dengan banper depan mobilnya. Namja tersebut melanting beberapa meter kedepan. Namja tampan itu melihat seorang namja terbaring dijalan itu dengan tubuh dan kepala penuh luka. Dia panik, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melajukan mobilnya kembali meninggalkan namja yang ia tabrak tadi._

_**FLASH BACK OFF **_

" Mianhae Kyuhyun,, Seharusnya aku tidak kabur waktu itu, seharusnya aku menolongmu dan juga Sungie,," ucapnya sesal. " Waktu itu aku terlalu takut. Dan ak~aku malah melarikan diri,,"

Setelah kejadian tersebut, namja tampan itupun menyuruh orang untuk mencari tau siapa yang ia tabrak. Dan akhirnya diapun mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang ditabraknya itu bernama CHO KYUHYUN. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya setiap saat. Ia pun mencari tahu dimana namja yang bernama CHO KYUHYUN dirawat.

Setelah menemukan rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, ia mengunjungi Kyuhyun diam-diam dimalam hari untuk melihat bagaimana kondisinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali bergerak, dan itu dilihat oleh namja tersebut. " Hei, apa kau sudah sadar?" Namja tampan itu mendekatkan untuk memastikannya. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun masih aja belum membuka matanya.

Namja tersebutpun menghela nafas,, " Sepertinya aku harus pergi,, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatku,," Namja tersebut pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

_Yesung terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada ditempat yang terasa asing untuknya. __Yesung bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring lalu mengamati sekelilingnya. Tempat itu sangat indah. Yesung yakin di bumi tidak mungkin ada tempat seindah itu. Lalu ia dimana?_

_Yesung mulai berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu, ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu tapi menyiratkan rasa rindu dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan. Yesungpun segera mencari asal suara tersebut. _

_Ia melihat seorang namja duduk dipinggiran sungai yang mengalir tenang. Suara nyanyian tersebut masih mengalun dari mulut namja tersebut. Yesungpun segera menghampiri namja tersebut. Ia mengenali namja itu, wajah yang tidak asing untuk dirinya._

_" Kyu" panggil Yesung_

_Nyanyian pun terhenti dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Yesung ada disana. _

_" Yesung-ah , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata sedikit melebar._

_ " Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan disini Yesung-ah," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menutup kembali matanya dan menikmati desiran angin yang berhembus menerpa dirinya. " Tempat ini sangat indah Yesung-ah. Aku bahagia disini,"_

_Yesung hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun " Apa kau tidak ingin kembali Kyu?"_

_" Apa maksudmu, Sungie?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti._

_" Apa kau bahagia disini jadi tidak ingin kembali bersama kami?" _

_Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Dia terus memandang kearah aliran sungai. _

_Yesung menghela nafasnya perlahan " Kyu, aku mohon kembali lah,, aku dan Ryeowook membutuhkanmu,,"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Yesung,, Ia tersenyum manis kepada Yesung " Apa itu bener Sungie?"_

_Yesung mengangguk_

_" Tapi selama ini yang aku lihat bukan begitu?" ujar Kyuhyun datar_

_Yesung terkejut " Ap~Apa maksudmu Kyu?"_

_" Selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku dan selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku,, apa benar kau membutuhkanku heum?" tanya Kyuhyun serius_

_" Kyu, tatap mataku,," ujar Yesung sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya. " Mianhae selama ini aku bersikap dingin kepadamu,, Dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu… Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"_

_Kyuhyun hanya menatap mata Yesung mencari kebenaran perkataan tersebut. Ia masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa_

_" Aku mohon Kyu, kembalilah.. aku sangat membutuhkanmu…" Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan bangkit. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Cairan bening turun mengalir dikedua pipinya._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari itu tepat 2 bulan ketika Yesung merasakan jemari Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan saat dirinya sedang mengenggam tangan yang melihat itupun segera menatap Kyuhyun._

_" Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Yesung penuh harap._

_Cukup lama Kyuhyun tidak merespon, hingga akhirnya Yesung melihat kelopak mata Yesung bergerak perlahan. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Yesung kala ia melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar membuka matanya._

_" Kyu,," Panggil Yesung sekali lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merespon panggilan Yesung. _

_Tiba-tiba Yesung berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter supaya memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun._

.

" Dok, bagaimana keadaaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung ketika dokter selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar sebuah keajaiban, Yesung-ssi. " ujar Dr. Hangeng tersenyum

" Jinjja?"

" Ne Yesung-ssi. Tapi keadaannya masih lemah,jadi biarkan dia istirahat dulu" ujar Dr. Hangeng

" Ne Dok, Ghamsahamnida,," ujar Yesung bahagia.

Setelah pergi, Yesungpun segera masuk kedalam, dia pun mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

" Aku senang akhirnya kau sadar, Kyu,," bisik Yesung tersenyum " Terima kasih telah kembali padaku,," ujarnya lagi sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kemudian Yesung pun menghubungi Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk memberitahukan bahwa Kyuhyun telah sadar.

"Hng…." Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia mengerjap matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Ditatapnya seluruh ruangan tersebut yang berwarna serba putih. Ia bingung kenapa ia ada disini.

" Kyu~~~"

Kyuhyun pun menoleh, " Yesung.. Aku dimana?"

" Kau dirumah sakit Kyu,, Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya " Yang aku ingat hanya.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi. " Waktu itu aku sedang makan malam bersama rekan bisnisku. Saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihatmu sedang membeli ice cream ditoko tersebut, terus kau kembali menuju mobilmu. Waktu kau menyebrang tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang menuju arahmu. Aku yang melihat hal tersebut terus berteriak memberitahumu tapi kau tidak mendengarnya, akupun berlari mengejarmu dan mendorongmu,,,"Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dikepalanya, dia pun mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit tersebut, " setelah itu aku gak tau apa yang terjadi sama aku,,"

" Mianhae Kyu,,Mianhae,,, gara-gara aku, kau koma selama 2 bulan," ujar Yesung penuh sesal. Airmata perlahan turun dikedua pipinya.

" Koma !" Kyuhyun tidak menyangka dirinya mengalami koma selama 2 bulan. "Uljima Yesung,, ini bukan salahmu,," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghapus airmata Yesung dengan tangannya " Sungguh,aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu,,"

" Tapi~~~"

" Sssttt…" Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yesung. " Aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu lagi, karena semua ini kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu Yesung,"

Yesung hanya diam, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia tau Kyuhyun mencintainya, dan sebaliknya pun begitu juga dirinya. Tapi semenjak Siwon hadir lagi dikehidupannya, dia mulai ragu akan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae Kyu,," hanya perkataan itu saja yang bisa ia ucapkan kepada Kyuhyun. Karena dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti. " Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf terus padaku,, aku mengerti kok,"

Seminggu setelah itu, Keadaan Kyuhyun pun mulai membaik dan Dokter memperbolehkannya pulang kerumah. Sikap Yesung ke Kyuhyun sudah berubah, dia tidak lagi dingin dan cuek. Sekarang ia menjadi lebih perhatian dan mau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Kyuhyun-ah …" panggil seorang namja tampan ketika melihat Kyu sedang duduk dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

" Eh,,hyung,,, Ayo duduk disini,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk sebuah kursi disebelahnya.

Namja tersebutpun duduk dikursi tersebut. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, " Kyu~~ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?" ujar namja tampan itu serius.

" Ada apa Hyung? Sepertinya serius sekali,," tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Ne Kyu,, ini masalah serius." Ujarnya. Namja tampan itu pun menghela nafas, " Mianhae Kyu,, aku~~~" namja itupun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

" Wae Hyung? Katakan? Jangan membuatku penasaran,"

" Se~~~Sebenarnya aku tau siapa yang menabrakmu waktu itu Kyu.."

" Jinjja Hyung? Siapa orangnya? Katakan,," tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Orang itu~~~ orang itu adalah aku,Kyu" ujar namja tersebut pelan

" Mwoo? Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Kyuhyun kaget, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud namja tersebut. " Jangan bercanda denganku,Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh.

" Kyu,, aku serius, aku lah orang yang menabrakmu waktu itu,, " ujarnya lagi sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata namja tersebut. Wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi dingin.

" Mianhae Kyu, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepadamu dan juga Sungie,," Iapun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. " Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkanmu seperti itu,, Mianhae,,"

Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

" Apa kau tidak tau hah, kalau waktu itu aku tidak mendorong Yesung Hyung, mungkin dia yang akan tertabrak,Siwon Hyung " ujar Kyuhyun sedikit emosi. Pernyataan Siwon tadi sangat membuatnya shock. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon lah pelakunya.

" Aku tau,,, tapi waktu itu aku tidak tau kalau itu Yesung. Aku begitu takut sehingga aku meninggalkanmu…Mianhae,," tergambar sekali diwajah Siwon kalau dia sangat bersalah dan menyesal atas perbuatannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia mencoba untuk memikirkan semuanya, " Baiklah Hyung, aku akan memaafkanmu,,"

" Jeongmallo?"

" Tapi biarkan kita berdua saja yang tau tentang masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin Yesung hyung mengetahuinya,,"

" Tap~~Tapi Kyu,,"

" Turuti perkataanku,, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu,," bentak Kyuhyun

" Baiklah,, Gomawo Kyu,,"

Kyuhyun telah mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah ayah kandung Ryeowook, Yesung sudah menceritakan semunya setelah ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Lalu Yesung pun memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut melihat Siwon pertama kali, begitu pula sebaliknya Siwon. Ternyata Siwon merupakan sepupu Kyuhyun. Siwon merupakan anak dari Choi Min Ho, kakaknya ayah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk sendirian dibangku taman. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Yesung menutup kedua matanya perlahan membiarkan matahari menyinari wajahnya. Hatinya begitu kacau saat ini. " Hhhhhhhh.." Yesung menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

' _Yesung hyung, apa kau masih mencintai Siwon Hyung? Kalau iya, aku bersedia melepasmu supaya kau bisa bersamanya,'_

' _Hyung, maukah kau kembali bersamaku? Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku, jadi kembalilah bersama ku,, aku ingin membahagiakanmu dan juga Wookie'_

Ucapan Kyuhyun dan Siwon selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa harus jadi begitu rumit?

" Hyung,," seseorang memanggil sambil menepuk pundak Yesung.

Yesung pun tersentak dari lamunannya, diapun menoleh kebelakangnya. " Hyukkie,,"

" Gwaenchanheuseyo?" tanya namja tersebut sedikit khawatir. Ia pun segera duduk disamping Yesung " Apa yang terjadi?"

" Gwaenchana Hyukkie," Yesung mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tapi itu tidak berhasil, Eunhyuk masih bisa melihat kegusaran dalam diri Yesung.

" Hyung, katakan padaku… Kau kenapa? " desak Eunhyuk. " Mungkin aku bisa membantumu,,"

Yesung berpikir sejenak, " Ini tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun,,"

" Ada apa dengan mereka berdua,Hyung?"

" Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana, Hyukkie,"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud sama Yesung. Kyuhyun telah menceritakan semuanya kepada dirinya dan Donghae. Walaupun ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Yesung tapi bagaimanapun juga Yesung merupakan istri dari sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ikuti kata hatimu, Hyung,," ucap Eunhyuk.

Yesung menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia pun menatap Yesung dengan cermat " Hyung, pejamkan matamu,, dan Hyung akan temukan jawabannya"

Awalnya Yesung bingung kenapa Eunhyuk menyuruhnya memejamkan matanya, tapi Yesunmenuruti Eunhyuk, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

" Tanyakan pada hatimu Hyung, siapa yang paling khawatirkan ketika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Siapa yang kau ingat ketika kau sedih? Siapa yang selalu ada disisimu dan selalu melindungimu?" ujar Eunhyuk.

Wajah Kyuhyunlah yang selalu muncul dipikirannya. Saat Kyuhyun kecelakaan, dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya, begitupun saat dia dalam masalah dalam masalah, Kyuhyun lah yang selalu menolong dan melindunginya dan juga Ryeowook.

Perlahan Yesung membuka keduamatanya. Ia tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk dan mengenggam tangan namja bergummy smile itu, " Gomawo Hyukkie,, Gomawo,,, Sekarang aku tau harus memilih siapa.."

" Eh,," Eunhyuk menatap Yesung bingung. " Siapa yang akan Hyung pilih?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya kecewa karena pilihan Yesung.

" Akan ku beritahu nanti,, sekarang aku harus pergi sekarang, Gomawo" Yesung pun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian ditaman. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menatap kepergian Yesung dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Diperjalanan Yesung menghubungi Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu di café H & G.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Yesung telah tiba di café H & G. ia duduk disebuah meja yang terletak disudut café itu. Tidak lama kemudian Siwon muncul, Yesungpun melambaikan tangannya dan Siwon pun menghampirinya.

" Mianhae Sungie,, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk dihadapan Yesung.

" Gwenchana Wonnie, aku juga baru sampai,," ucap Yesung tersenyum.

Siwon pun memesan minuman untuk dirinya dan juga Yesung.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Hyung?" tanya Siwon sambil menyerup expresso miliknya

" Ini tentang yang kau tanyakan kemarin, Wonnie,,"

Siwon pun menatap Yesung, hatinya berdegup kencang, " Lalu apa jawabanmu,Sungie Hyung?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, Semoga keputusan yang ia ambil ini benar dan tidak menyakiti siapapun.

" Mianhae Wonnie, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu,," ujar Yesung pelan " Aku mencintai Kyuhyun,,"

Siwon menatap Yesung tanpa expresi, ia sudah tau kalau Yesung akan menolaknya. Sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang dibibirnya,, " Gwenchana Hyung, aku tau kau akan menjawab seperti ini,,"

" Eh,,"

" Hyung, aku tidak bodoh. Dan aku dapat melihat kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Itu terlihat jelas sekali dimatamu Sungie, dan matamu itu tidak bisa berbohong. " Siwon tersenyum tulus. "Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak lagi kembali ke kehidupanmu dan juga anak kita."

Yesungpun ikut tersenyum, " Jeongmallo? Apa aku yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaanku sendiri sejak lama,," ucap Yesung pelan.

" Apa yang kau katakan Sungie Hyung? Aku tidak mendengarnya,,"

" Ani,, Ani,, itu bukan apa-apa,," Yesungpun melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. " Wonnie, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Gomawo sudah mau mengerti diriku,," Yesungpun berdiri dan beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum itu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata pada Siwon

" Kau boleh tetap datang dan bertemu dengan Wookie, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap anakmu,," Lalu Yesungpun meninggalkan café tersebut.

" Gomawo Sungie,," ucap Siwon.

Siwon pun menghabiskan expresso miliknya, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan café itu

.

.

.

Yesung sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya. Ia menatap kearah langit, melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

" Yesung Hyung"

" Kyu " Yesung tersenyum kearah Yesung " Kemarilah,, Duduk disini,, Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu,," Yesung kembali menatap kearah langit.

Kyuhyun pun menuruti ucapan Yesung. Dia duduk disebuah kursi kosong disamping Yesung. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan keadaan tersebutpun akhirnya memulai bertanya kepada Yesung.

" Hyung, katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,," ujar Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. Tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan.

Yesungpun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, " Kyu, kau pernah menanyaiku apakah aku masih mencintai Siwon atau tidak kan?"

" Ne,, Terus apa masalahnya?"

" Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu itu,," ujar Yesung tersenyum manis. " Sejujurnya aku masih mencintainya,"

DEG~~

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dihatinya, ketika mengetahui Yesung masih mencintai Siwon. Ia pun tersenyum, mencoba menutupi luka dihatinya " Baiklah Hyung, aku mengerti.. Aku akan melepaskanmu,," Kyuhyun pun beranjak, ia bermaksud meninggalkan Yesung.

" Tunggu~~~!" teriak Yesung, " Aku belum selesai, kenapa kau mau pergi huh?" ujar Yesung kesal.

" Aku sudah mengerti maksudmu, Hyung. Tidak ada lagi yang harus aku dengarkan,," Kyuhyunpun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun belum siap mendengar bahwa Yesung ternyata memilih Siwon, walaupun dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan kepada Yesung kalau dia akan melepaskan Yesung kalau dia masih mencintainya.

GREEEPPPP

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya erat. " Hyung,,"

" Saranghae Kyunnie,"

" …"

" Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya mata caramel tersebut, " Ap~Apa yang baru kau katakan Hyung? Aku tidak salah dengarkan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

" I Love You, Cho Kyuhyun,,," ucap Yesung. Iapun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas

Kyuhyun tidak merespon, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yesung katakan " Tapi Hyung.. Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai dia. Mana mungkin kau mencintaiku,huh?"

" Benar aku mencintainya, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu,Kyu.."

" ….."

" Aku menyadari perasaanku sendiri waktu kau mengalami kecelakaan,Kyu" jelas Yesung " Waktu itu aku sangat takut kau akan pergi selamanya. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku tau dulunya aku bersikap dingin padamu. Mianhae Kyu,, " Yesungpun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya ketika perkataan meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, diraihnya dagu Yesung perlahan. Diangkatnya kepala Yesung sehingga mata mereka bertemu,, " Benerkah itu Sungie?" Kali ini senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hey Hyung, jangan menunduk seperti itu,," Kyuhyunpun menangkup wajah Yesung. " Sekarang katakan padaku,, bahwa kau mencintaiku,,"

" Saranghae Kyunnie~" ucap Yesung dengan wajah yang merah

" Nado Saranghae Baby," Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Yesung ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya dengan erat sembari mengecup puncak kepala Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum manis saat Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya cukup lama. Tangan Kyuhyun meraih dagu Yesung dan mencium bibir tipis tersebut dengan penuh kelembutan, menyalurkan rasa cinta dalam dirinya kepada Yesung. Yesung hanya menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut dari suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman tersebut, " Mulai saat ini, kau hanya milikku,Baby. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku," ujar Kyuhyun. Diapun kembali mengecup kening Yesung. " Kim Yesung akan menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun selamanya,,"

Yesungpun kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. " Nado Kyu… Selamanya Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Kim Yesung,," Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

Dan akhirnya cinta mereka bersatu untuk selamanya.

Ternyata kesabaran dan pengorbanan yang tulus dapat meluluhkan hati seseorang. Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Asalkan kau percaya dan sabar, sebuah hasil yang manis datang kepadamu.

**~~~END~~~**

Akhirnya chapter terakhir ini selesai juga. Eottokae? Mianhae kalau ff ini gaje, alurnya kecepatan dan banyak Typo , hehehe,,,

Gomawo bagi yang telah mereview ff ini,,^^

Leave your RCL Please^^


End file.
